Sleeping Angel
by Aeithia
Summary: When Princess Rinoa was born, she was blessed with grace and beauty. However, she was also cursed with a terrible fate, that on her seventeenth birthday, she would prick her finger on the thorn of a rose and die.
1. Chapter I: The Castle

**In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Rinoa. Yes, they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day.**

A crowd of civilians had grouped around the pearly front gates to the wonderful, pristine castle that lay ahead. Trumpets sounded and soldiers marched, announcing the birth of the royal heir to the throne.

_Joyfully now to our princess we come,  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.  
We pledge our loyalty anew.  
Hail to the princess Rinoa!  
All of her subjects adore her!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Rinoa!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Rinoa!  
Hail Rinoa!  
Hail Rinoa!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Rinoa!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Rinoa!_

**Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Caraway and his Queen Julia made welcome their life long friend.**

Inside the castle, all the royals and their subjects met in the grand ballroom to welcome the new baby. Lavender, polished marble floor accented the grand colorful paintings that covered the walls. The King and Queen sat on their throne, and inf ront of them was a cradle, lined with white lace and the finest silk. And inside that cradle was a sleeping infant. The Princess.

"Their royal highnesses, King Loire and Prince Lionheart!" the announcer shouted, introducing the rulers from a faraway land called Balamb.

**Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Squall, Laguna's son and heir to Caraway's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride.**

The announcer spoke again, introducing the trio of women who had just flew in the door.

"The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Quistis, Mistress Selphie, and Mistress Ellone."

The fairies flew across the abruptly-silent room, wings fluttering and eyes sparkling. Approaching the cradle, they each let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, the little darling!" they uttered in unison at the sleeping child.

"Your majesties," Quistis turned to the King and Queen. "Each of us may bless the child with a single gift. No more, no less." She turned back to the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

_One gift, beauty rare,  
Full of black silk in her hair,  
Lips that shame the red red rose,  
She'll walk with springtime,  
Wherever she goes._

Now it was Selphie's turn. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."

_One gift, the gift of song,  
Melody her whole life long,  
The nightingale's her troubadour,  
Bringing her sweet serenade,  
to her door._

Ellone, smiling sweetly at the soft-faced infant, began to cast her blessing. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be-"

Suddenly, the doors to the castle flew open. A strong wind, strong as the worst hurricane, whipped through the room. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed as a dark figure walked into the room.

"It's Sorceress Edea!" Quistis cried.

"What does she want here?" Ellone asked, gritting her teeth. Selphie shushed them.

The sorceress approached the throne. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Caraway. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel." She traced a long, black-gloved finger across her elegant purple lips and smirked. "I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation." Her dark eyes burned with the fires of Hell.

"You weren't wanted!" Ellone chimed in. Edea glared at her, then coolly turned her head towards the King. "Not wanted? Oh dear, what a situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way." She was looking at her razor-sharp fingernails as she spoke, as though nothing could bother her. Queen Julia rose from her throne.

"And you're not offended, your excellency?" she asked.

Edea smiled, an evil grin that could turn hearts to stone. "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift upon the child."

All three of the fairies fluttered in front of the sleeping baby's crib protectively. The sorceress simply raised and eyebrow, then turned to the crowd of silent, fear-stricken people and spoke.

"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her seventeenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the thorn of a rose and die."

The Queen gasped. "Oh no!" she cried in despair. Edea chuckled. "Oh ho, yes!" King Caraway stood abruptly. "Seize her!" he ordered his soldiers. She raised a hand.

"Stay back, you fools!" she counter-ordered, and laughing evilly, disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Queen Julia stood in shock next to her husband, who cursed the witch under his breath. "Don't despair, your majesties. Ellone still has her gift to give." Quistis said.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" The King asked hopefully. Ellone shook her head sadly.

"Oh no, sire." She looked down at the tiny princess.

"Edea's powers are far too great." Quistis explained.

"But she can help!" Selphie put in enthusiastically. She looked at Ellone. "Just do your best."

Everyone in the room seemed to be praying, clinging to a last bit of hope, as Ellone lifted the baby into her arms. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a rose should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give at thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

_For true love conquers all._

**But King Caraway, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every rose bush in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done.**


	2. Chapter II: The Stage Is Set

The three fairies sat inside the castle, drinking tea. The celebration party had gone and they were alone. The King and Queen were in the square with the rest of the civilians, burning every rose and rose bush in the kingdom. Ellone watched through the window.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea. I'm sure it'll work out somehow. " Selphie said, sipping her own cup.

"Well a bonfire sure won't stop Edea," Ellone stated crossly.

"Of course not, but what will?" Quistis put in, setting down her cup of tea. Selphie thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should reason with her," she suggested thoughtfully. The other two fairies looked at her.

"Reason?" Quistis asked.

"With Edea?" Ellone added.

"Well, she can't be all bad." Selphie muttered. Quistis shook her head. "Oh yes, she can. And she is." Ellone clenched her fist. "I'd like to turn her into a fat old toad!" Selphie frowned.

"Well that isn't a very nice thing to say!" she said, offended. Sunshine and kindness, that was Selphie.

"Besides, our magic doesn't work that way," Quistis said, crossing her arms.

"That's right. We can only use our magic to do good, to bring joy and happiness," Selphie added smugly. Ellone sat down.

"It would make me happy," she murmured.

Quistis put her chin in her palm and began to think. "But there must be some way ... oh!" Selphie put her tea down.

"What is it, Quistis?" she asked.

"That's it!" Quistis started. "I'll turn her into a flower!" she clapped her hands together happily, as though this was the best idea she ever had.

"Edea?" Ellone questioned.

"Oh no, dear, the princess!" Quistis corrected her. A dreamy look came over Selphie's face. "Oh, she'd make a lovely flower." Ellone just looked confused.

"Don't you see?" Quistis began explaining. "A flower can't prick it's finger!" It was a wonderful idea.

"It doesn't have any hands," Ellone said.

"That's right!" Selphie added, with her usual chipper attitude.

"She'll be perfectly safe!" Quistis smiled along with Selphie. Ellone frowned.

"Until Edea sends a frost," she said sorrowfully. Unfortunately, she was right. Quistis and Selphie's positive vibes both died down at once. "Oh dear," Quistis sighed.

"She always ruins your nicest flowers," Selphie pouted, sitting with her chin on her fist.

"You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." Quistis said thoughtfully, thinking over the consequences in her mind.

"She knows everything," Ellone stated hopelessly. Selphie shook her head.

"Oh but she doesn't. Edea doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." Sunshine and kindness, that was Selphie. Quistis suddenly got excited.

"That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" she lowered her head and began speaking to herself aloud. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ... " Both Ellone and Selphie looked puzzled.

"Explain what?" Ellone questioned.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest." Quistis replied.

"Oh, that's very nice of them." Selphie said, still confused.

"Who are they?" Ellone asked, interested.

"Turn around!" Quistis ordered, and they did. She flicked her wand and the three fairies suddenly saw their reflections in peasant clothes.

"Uhh ... why, it's ... us!" Selphie realized.

"You mean, we, us?" Ellone put a hand on her hip.

"Take care of the baby?" Selphie asked. She seemed to be getting more excited at the thought of the idea. "Why not?" Quistis shrugged, smiling.

"Oh, I'd like that!" Selphie said, turning and observing herself in the mirror. Ellone shook her head.

"Well, yes, yes, but won't we have to feed her and change her and wash her?" she asked doubtfully.

"And dress her and rock her to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" Selphie squealed joyfully, putting her hands together and grinning.

"You really think we can?" Ellone turned to Quistis.

"If humans can do it, so can we." Quistis said.

"And we have our magic to help us." Selphie added. Quistis went over to her.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too." She went around and collected Selphie's wand and wings, despite her objections.

"You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? We don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." Ellone narrowed her eyes at Quistis as she removed her wings.

"And that's why Edea will never suspect." Quistis said. "And we'll all pitch in for washing and cooking and cleaning…"

"I'll take care of the baby!" Selphie chimed in, jumping excitedly.

"Let me have it, dear," Quistis asked, holding her hand out to Ellone. Reluctantly, she handed over her wand. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once."

**So the king and his queen watched from the balcony of their royal castle with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night with the three good fairies. **

**Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Caraway and his people. But as the time for the princesses seventeenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Edea's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.**


	3. Chapter III: Fear

"It's incredible, seventeen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

Sorceress Edea stormed around the main room of her wicked castle, perched high up in the cold, desolate mountains. Before her stood her two servants.

"Yeah, yeah, anywhere, everywhere…" Seifer said, as though it bored him just to talk.

"Yeah, yeah!" a tattoo-faced boy chimed in. It was apparent he had excess energy and then some.

"We searched mountains, forests, houses, and let me see, in all the cradles…" Seifer began listing all the locations, counting on his fingers, but was silenced by the witch. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Cradle?"

Zell nodded. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Every cradle?" she questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, every cradle," Seifer replied.

"Cradle? All these years you've been looking for a baby? Oh, ha ha ha..." she chuckled. Her servants nervously joined in her laughter. Edea sorceress stopped laughing abruptly. The sorceress went into a fiery fit of rage that would scare the Devil himself.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" she cried angrily. Zell cowered as she stormed towards them, scaring them out of the castle. In the distance, the call of a raven could be heard. It became louder and louder as it approached. Suddenly, a black bird flew in the window of the castle and onto Edea's arm. She stroked its head.

"Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of seventeen with hair of black onyx and lips pink as the fair rose. Go, and do not fail me." The raven squawked at its mistress, then flew out the window and into the gray skies above.


	4. Chapter IV: Compression of Time

**And so for seventeen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her Heartilly.**

**On this day, her seventeenth birthday, the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise.**

"How about this one?" Ellone asked, flipping the page of a book of dresses.

"This is the one I picked," Quistis pointed out a pink dress on the page.

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in it," Selphie said.

"Now I thought I'd make a few changes here," Quistis started, and began editing the picture with an ink pen.

"Don't forget a pretty bow!" Selphie said

"And there's the shoulder line…" Quistis continued.

"We'll make it blue," Ellone stated.

"Oh no dear, pink," Quistis replied smoothly.

"What about yellow?" Selphie asked.

No one seemed to hear her as the two fairies began arguing over the color of the dress. Heartilly came down the stairs wearing a blue peasants skirt with a white blouse and a black corset. "What are you three up to?" she asked, referring to the commotion. All three fairies closed the book a hid it behind their backs.

"Up to?" they questioned together.

"We uh, well, eh," Quistis stammered. Heartilly looked at them strangely. They were acting quite unusual. At least, more unusual than usual.

"We want you to pick berries!" Ellone said.

"That's it, berries!" Quistis endorsed.

"Yeah, lot's of berries," Selphie added, spreading her arms to punctuate the sentence.

"But I picked berries yesterday," Heartilly stated, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, we need more dear," Quistis told her.

"Lots, lots more," Selphie added. She spread her arms even wider to represent how many berries they would need.

"Yes!" Quistis said, pushing her out the door. "Now don't hurry back." She said, handing her a woven basket.

"And don't go far," Ellone said.

"And don't talk to strangers!" Selphie pitched in.

"Goodbye," Heartilly managed to say before Quistis closed the door. "That was close," she said, leaning against the door. "Do you think she suspects anything?" Ellone worried. "Of course not," Quistis said. "Oh, will she ever be surprised!" Ellone nodded.

"A real birthday party," she said.

"With a real birthday cake!" Selphie said happily, dreaming of the large, decadent pastry covered with colorful buttercream frosting.

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of," Quistis said, holding up the book. Ellone stood up.

"I'll get the wands," she said and began walking towards the closet.

"Yes you- the wands?" Quistis stopped her. "No magic!" she scolded.

"But the seventeen years are almost over," Ellone complained. It had been seventeen years since she'd held a wand. She couldn't wait any longer.

"We're not taking any chances," Quistis commanded.

"But I've never baked a fancy cake," Ellone said.

"Oh, you won't have to dear," Quistis reassured her.

"I'm going to bake the cake!" Selphie said, jumping up from her seat. Oh no.

"You?" Ellone questioned. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her only chance," Quistis said.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue and yellow frosting!" Selphie said excitedly, rummaging through the cupboards of the small kitchen.

"And I'm making the dress," Quistis said, walking over to a small wardrobe and taking out folded sheets of fabric. "But you can't sew, and she can't cook!" Ellone cried, standing dumbfounded in the middle of all the chaos. Selphie stopped throwing things out of the pantry.

"Oh, it's simple really," Quistis said, setting down the fabric and thread on the table.

"All you do is follow the book," Selphie said. On the kitchen counter was a thick cookbook, opened to the page on how to bake cakes. Quistis directed Ellone to stand on a chair. "Up here, you can be the model," she said, throwing a sheet of pink cloth over her head and cutting it down to size with scissors. "I still say we oughta use magic," Ellone muttered.

In the kitchen, Selphie had laid out all the cake ingredients and was reading through the process in the cookbook. "Let's see here, flour, three cups," she began looking through the cabinets. "Cups, cups, cups... ah, cups!" She filled three different sized cups with flour and dumped them into a large mixing bowl. "One, two, three!" she counted.

Quistis cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" Ellone asked. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom," Quistis replied. "That's for the feet to go through," Selphie inquired from the kitchen.

"It's pink!" Ellone cried, holding out the fabric.

"Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Quistis said, cutting with her scissors.

"But I wanted blue," Ellone said, crossing her arms.

"Now, dear, we decided pink was her color," Quistis argued.

"You mean you decided!" Ellone accused angrily.

"Two eggs, fold in gently. Fold? Hmmm… oh well." Selphie put two goose eggs into the bowl and began mixing. The crackling of the eggshells could barely be heard over Ellone and Quistis' arguing.

"I can't breathe!" Ellone yelled, completely hulled into the pink cloth. Quistis cut a hole in the top and Ellone's head popped out. She looked at the dress.

"It looks awful," she said to Quistis, who rolled her eyes.

"That's because it's on you, dear."

Selphie hummed as she turned back to the book. "Now… yeast, one tisp? Tesp.. tisp.." she couldn't pronounce the word. Tsp.? What was that?

"One teaspoon!" Ellone called.

"Ohh!" Selphie realized, and threw in one teaspoon of yeast. "One teaspoon, of course." She began mixing the batter with a large wooden spoon.

Quistis measured the size of the dress. "Oh gracious how the child has grown," she said.

"It seems only yesterday we brought her here," Ellone said sadly.

"Just a tiny baby," Selphie said. Out of nowhere, a single tear rolled down Ellone's cheek.

"Oh Ellone!" Quistis said.

"What's the matter?" Selphie asked, walking over to them.

"After this day she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Heartilly," Ellone replied.

"Oh Ellone!" Selphie cried.

"We all knew this day had to come," Quistis said, shaking her head.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Selphie whined.

"After all, we've had her for seventeen years," Quistis reasoned.

"Seventeen wonderful years," Ellone said sadly, hugging Selphie.

"Good gracious, we're acting like a bunch of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." Quistis said, and they got back to work.


	5. Chapter V: Timber Owl

Heartilly walked through the forest. She was humming, but began to sing. Birds answered her singing and awoke other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and the Timber Owl. They all came listening.

_I wonder,  
I wonder,  
I wonder why each little bird,  
Has someone to sing to-  
Sweet things to,  
A little love melody.  
I wonder,  
I wonder,  
If my heart keeps singing,  
Will my song go wing-ing-  
To someone,  
Who'll find me,  
And bring back a love song,  
To me!_

In the distance, Prince Squall was riding through the forest on his horse when he heard a song. It was a beautiful melody, drifting over the trees of the forest like the springtime breeze. He motioned for his horse to follow the sound.

Heartilly stopped singing and sat down, with her head in her hands, thinking aloud.

"Oh, why do they still treat me like a child?" she asked no one in particular.

"Who?" the Timber Owl replied.

"Why, Quistis and Selphie and Ellone. They never want me to do anything or meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone!" she said, standing up.

"Who? Who? Who?" the Timber Owl asked.

"Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and strong ... and so mysterious. Oh we walked together, and danced together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up." Her voice decrescendoed to a sorry, hopeless tone. She sighed. "Yes, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times!" she began dancing, humming to herself, fantasizing about her dream prince. When she closed her eyes, he was there, and she could see him, so she danced with him through the clearing. Squall approached the clearing and saw her. He dismounted his horse and walked to the edge of the clearing where he paused, listening, arms crossed and leaning against a tree. Heartilly danced as the Timber Owl and other animals watched. She slowed and opened her eyes.

That's when she spotted the man. She cried out in surprise. His gray eyes were fixed on her. He wore a royal Balamb uniform. He had silky brown hair and tan skin. He was tall, dark, handsome… and mysterious. Heartilly watched him for a moment, blushing. How long had he been standing there? She approached him.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dance? I don't dance," he replied. Heartilly giggled.

"Well I'd look like a fool dancing out here by myself," she said. "Come on, I'll show you," she offered, holding out her hand.

Reluctantly, he took her hand, and she led him to the middle of the clearing. Once there, Heartilly placed his hands on her hips and her hands on his shoulders. They began dancing. Surprisingly, he knew all the steps. Or at least, most of them. It took a couple tries and most of the day before they got it right and danced all the way through. She stood there in his arms. The man, taller than Heartilly, easily placed a soft kiss on her head. The forest suddenly seemed extremely quiet. Heartilly, heart poudning, took a step back away from him and looked him in the eyes. "What's your name?" the young man asked. His eyes reflected the red-orange of the sunset. Sunset! Heartilly gasped. "Oh no! I'm sorry, I have to go," she said apologetically and turned to leave. "Wait!" he said, going after her. "When will I see you again?" Heartilly thought for a moment. "Tonight, in the cottage in the glen," she replied. "Why?" he asked her. No one lived in these woods, and he hadn't seen any cottages around. "I'll be there, waiting for you, so... if you go there, you'll find me. I promise," she smiled, then disappeared into the thick of the woods.


	6. Chapter VI: Tears

Selphie showed off her cake. "Well, what do you think of it?" she asked proudly. Ellone stood awkwardly, like a doll in a bad joke of a dress, while Quistis evaluated the cake.

"Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said

"Yes, of course," Selphie snapped back. "It'll be much stiffer after it's bake." Quistis nodded.

"Of course, dear, now what do you think of the dress?" she asked.

"Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" Selphie joked.

"I improved a bit!" Quistis stated proudly, looking over the dress. "But perhaps if I added few more ruffles? What do you think?" she asked.

"I think so. What do you think, Ellone?" Selphie turned to Ellone, who struggled out of the dress. It ripped and fell to pieces.

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Rinoa, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands," she went off towards the closet.

"You know, I think she's right," Selphie admitted. Ellone returned, holding up three sparkling, silver wands. "Here they are, good as new," she said, handing one to each of the fairies and one for herself.

"Careful, Ellone! Quick, lock the doors. Selphie, you close the windows. We can't take any chances!" Quistis ordered, then turned to Selphie. "And now, you take care of the cake." Ellone held up her wand.

"While I…" she started, planning on making the dress. Quistis finished her sentence. "Clean up the room. I'll make the dress. Well, hurry!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Ellone cursed under her breath but obeyed.

"Come on, bucket, mop, broom, Quistis says, clean up the room!" and with a flick of her wand, the bucket, mop, and broom came to life and began cleaning.

"And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess," Quistis began working with another sheet of pink cloth with her new wand.

"Eggs, flour, milk, just do it the way it's here in the book," Selphie commanded the ingredients. They began to put themselves into the bowl. Everything was going smoothly, until Ellone saw the dress. "Oh no, not pink. Make it blue," and with her wand, it was done.

"Ellone! Make it pink," Quistis countered and change the dress back to pink.

"Blue!" Ellone argued, and changed the dress again.

"Pink!" Quistis made the dress pink.

"What about yellow?" Selphie chimed in, temporarily making the dress the color of sunshine, but it was quickly changed by the arguing pair.

Outside, a raven landed on the windowsill and watched the commotion going on inside. The war continued, and the dress came out looking like someone emptied two cans of color on it.

"Look what you've done!" Quistis cried. Selphie shushed them. "Listen!" The fairies stopped and listened. Sure enough, they heard Heartilly humming as she returned to the cottage.

"She's back, enough of this foolishness. Make it pink," Quistis said, changing the dress to pink. "Now hide, quick!" The bucket, mop, and broom stopped cleaning as Selphie arranged the candles on the cake.

"Blue," Ellone said, and made the dress blue at the last second. Heartilly opened the door to the small cottage and entered. "Quistis, Selphie, Ellone? Where is everybody?" The fairies jumped out.

"Surprise!" They cried, genuinely shocking her.

"Happy Birthday!" Selphie said, smiling as she presented the cake to Heartilly.

"Oh, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him!" she cried. The fairies exchanged looks.

"Him?" Quistis questioned. "You've met some stranger?" Heartilly shook her head and began dancing.

"He's not a stranger," she corrected, smiling. Now she was dancing happily with Selphie.

"Oh no, she's in love," Ellone said.

"This is terrible!" Quistis said, shaking her head. Heartilly stopped and stared.

"Why? After all, I am seventeen," the smile disappeared from her face.

"It isn't that dear," Quistis explained. Selphie set down the cake.

"You're already betrothed," she told Heartilly.

"Betrothed?" her heart sank.

"Since the day you were born. To Prince Lionheart," Ellone said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." Heartilly started to say.

"A princess," the fairies said together. The girl stepped back, shaking her head.

"Princess Rinoa. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Caraway," Quistis told her. The raven outside the window flew off.

"But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him!" Heartilly cried, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again," Quistis said sympathetically.

"No, no!" Heartilly ran up the stairs and into her room. The door slammed and all was quiet. In her room, Heartilly sobbed quietly on her bed. Selphie blew out the candles on the cake.

"And we thought she'd be so happy," Ellone said sorrowfully.


	7. Chapter VII: Truth

In late afternoon, the Prince returned to the castle.

"His royal highness, Prince Lionheart," the Announcer's voice pierced the quiet. King Caraway had been visiting King Loire to discuss the marriage between their kin, and they both rushed down to greet him.

"Squall! Squall! Squall, hold, Squall!" his father yelled, running up to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that." The prince jumped off his horse in front of the King. "Well, I have met her father," he said. Laguna and Caraway exchanged looks.

"Princess Rinoa? Good heavens! Why this is the most..."

"I didn't say it was Rinoa," Squall interrupted. King Loire shook his head.

"You most certainly did, you said…" his voice trailed off. "I said I met the girl I wish to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose," he said nonchalantly. His father looked as though someone had just dealt a blow to his face.

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Squall, you're joking! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Shiva, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Laguna stamped his foot on the ground for emphasis. Squall shook his head and mounted his horse. "Goodbye, father," he said simply before taking off, leaving behind two furious monarchs.

The fairies led Rinoa through the forest, unnoticed, to the castle. The princess walked the entire time with her head down and cloak drawn tightly around her shoulders and over her head.

"Alright, in here, dear," Quistis said, leading them through a door into the palace. Ellone closed the door quietly behind them. "Lock the door, Ellone! Selphie, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here," Quistis sat Rinoa down at a table in the nearly empty room and retrieved something before turning to face the princess.

"This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty," and with that said, she placed the sparkling silver tiara on top of Rinoa's black hair. Slowly, but within moments, she broke into tears. Selphie tried to comfort her. "Come, let her have a few moments alone," Quistis said, leading the other fairies out of the room.

"It's that boy she met," Ellone stated, shaking her head.

"Whatever are we going to do?" Selphie sighed.

Rinoa cried silently for some time before wiping her eyes on her dress. It wasn't what a princess what do, but she didn't care. She didn't know who she was, what was going to happen, or if she'd ever see that man again. In her head, the image of him played over and over again, like some kind of beautiful, but sorrowful melody. He was exactly what she had imagined all her life.

The fire in the room went out. Rinoa blinked, adjusting to the darkness. A dark figure appeared, with womanlike stature, before fading into a ball of light. The princess' eyes widened at the beautiful light. "Come, my child," a woman's voice cooed. As though under a spell, Rinoa followed the light as it traveled across the room and through the fireplace, behind which was a series of tunnels.

"I don't see why she has to marry any old prince," Ellone said, crossing her arms.

"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear," Quistis replied.

"Maybe we should tell King Caraway about the boy," Selphie suggested, looking towards the door.

"Well, why don't we?" Ellone said. Quistis quieted them suddenly. "Listen! Edea!" she whispered.

All at once, the fairies began yelling in unison, "Heartilly! Rinoa!" and opened the door. It was too late. The princess was gone.

"Oh why did we leave her alone?" Quistis scolded. They began calling her name as they flew into the fireplace.

Out of the fairies reach, Rinoa slowly ascended a tall staircase, following the bright orb of light.

"Rinoa, Rinoa! Where are you? Heartilly!" the fairies called. But she couldn't hear them. Rinoa followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light transformed into a single red rose. Slowly, she began to reach out her left hand to it. The fairies faint voice got louder as they called, "Heartilly! Don't touch anything!" and she listened. Rinoa held back, her outstretched hand mere inches from her fate, her lifeless eyes reflecting the magical glow from the deadly flower. "Touch the rose," Edea commanded. In a flash of light, the princess' fate was sealed as she touched the stem of the rose.

All at once, the fairies appeared in the door together. "Oh!" they gasped. Edea chuckled.

"You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the Mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess," she turned slowly to reveal Rinoa's motionless body lying face-down on the floor. Then the wicked witch disappeared, laughing.

"Oh!" Selphie moaned.

"Oh Rinoa! Oh, I'll never forgive myself!" Quistis began crying.

"We're all to blame!" Ellone cried. The three fairies mourned over the princess' body, as the last deep shades of the red sky faded to black.


	8. Chapter VIII: Tell Me

Inside the castle, King Caraway sat on his throne. Although the Queen had passed away many years ago from an illness, her throne was still next to his, now supposed to be for his returning daughter. King Loire entered the throne room and approached King Caraway.

"Caraway, there's something important I have to tell you," he started.

"Not now, Laguna," the king motioned with his hand to shoo him away.

"But it's about Squall," he continued, uneasy.

"Squall, oh yes, of course, Squall, why, where is the boy?" King Caraway asked.

"That's what I'm telling to tell you," King Loire replied. Without realizing it, he had begun to pace the room.

"Well, send for him immediately!" the king shouted. Laguna opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted by fanfare sounding outside.

"The sun has set, make ready to welcome your princess!" the Announcer shouted. The crowd of subjects outside cheered and fireworks were shot into the air.

Meanwhile, inside the tower, the three good fairies cried over the loss of their princess. Rinoa lay in her deep sleep on a bed the fairies had placed her upon, and in her hand was the red rose.

"Poor King Caraway," Selphie said regretfully.

"He'll be heartbroken when he finds out," Ellone added sorrowfully.

"He's not going to," Quistis said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"He isn't?" Ellone and Selphie exchanged confused glances.

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Rinoa awakens. Come!" So the fairies flew around the castle, casting their magic to put everyone in the kingdom to sleep. Selphie entered the throne room and used her magic on the two chatting kings. They mumbled just before falling asleep.

"Well… just been talking to Squall. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl," Laguna said, tiredness deep in his voice.

"Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" Selphie asked.

"Just some peasant girl he met," the sleepy king replied, drifting off.

"Tell me! Where, where?" Selphie asked hurriedly. "In the forest glen," he mumbled, and then was out like a light. The fairy gasped. "Rinoa! Prince Lionheart! Quistis, Ellone!" she flew back to the other two fairies. "We have to get to the cottage! Quick!"

The prince approached the cottage, a sudden feeling of dread overwhelming him. He knocked cautiously on the door.

"Come in," a voice said. Squall entered, and without a moment to spare was captured by Seifer and Zell. He struggled, but it was no use. Edea grinned evilly at him.

"Well, isn't this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince!" she laughed. "Away with him. But gently, my servants, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." The sorceress traced a long finger from above Squall's right eyebrow, down across the bridge of his nose, and under his left eye. He winced, realizing he'd been cut, and now had a lengthy bleeding wound across his face that would leave a permanent scar.

"Oh no!" The fairies gasped as they entered the cottage. It looked as though there had been a struggle, and on the floor, laid Lionheart's gunblade.

"Edea! She's got Squall!" Ellone cried, lifting the gunblade.

"At the forbidden mountain," Quistis said glumly.

"But we can't, we can't go there!" Selphie protested.

Quistis turned to her, her face as serious as it had ever been. "We can, and we must."


	9. Chapter IX: Jailed

The fairies reached Edea's castle and cautiously approached it, narrowly missing some guards before flying in unnoticed. The three found a window to a room where they saw Edea having a feast with her minions, dancing around a large fire.

"What a pity prince Lionheart can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up," she spoke to her raven, who squawked and followed her down a staircase of stone steps illuminated by torch light to the dungeon. The fairies stealthily followed. The prince was chained to a wall with his head down.

"Oh come now, Prince Lionheart. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true," she sneered in his face. Waving her hand, she began pacing around the helpless prince, starting to weave a story. "Behold, King Caraway's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Rinoa. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Black silk in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed..." her voice began to drip with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all."

The sorceress chuckled. Squall struggled in his chains, uselessly trying to break free. Ellone tried flying towards her angrily, but was held back by Quistis. "Why you mean…" Edea didn't seem to notice, but her raven did as it looked towards the window, unable to see the hidden fairies.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." She said, walking back to the staircase. At the door, she stopped, and turned to the prince.

"A most gratifying day," she sighed, smirking, talking to her raven as she ascended the stone steps. "For the first time in seventeen years I shall sleep well..."

Once the coast was clear, the good fairies flew in and approached Squall.

"No time to explain," Quistis said, using her magic to unlock and unbound the prince's chains.

"Wait, prince Lionheart. The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this mighty sword of truth. For this weapon of righteousness will triumph over evil," she handed the gunblade to Squall, who held it up high, as though in admiration.

They heard the screaming raven too late. "Go!" Selphie cried as they all went up the stairs. The bird had called Edea's servants, who came streaming down the stairs. Squall managed to fight a few of them off. Suddenly, rocks began dropping down the stairs towards them.

"Look out!" Quistis yelled, changing the rocks into soap bubbles. As quickly as the rocks had come, a wall of arrows began flying towards them.

"Duck!" Selphie cried, as she transformed the arrows in flowers. They reached the top and escaped the castle, where they found Squall's horse and freed him. While riding through the gates, some servants began to dump a cauldron of hot oil onto the prince.

"Watch out!" Ellone yelled, quickly changing the oil into a rainbow. The raven, watching everything taking place, cried and began flying towards Edea.

"Oh no you don't," and with that, Ellone changed the bird into a stone statue right outside Edea's door. The sorceress came out to see what all the fuss was about.

"Silence!" she cried, angered by the dusruption of her beauty sleep. She turned to her raven.

"You tell those fools to…" the raven was frozen in stone.

"No, no!" she screamed, turning just in time to see Squall escaping.

_A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.  
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.  
Now go with the curse and serve me well,  
Round Caraway's castle cast my spell!_

A thick, black storm cloud appeared over the castle. Bolts of lightning struck everywhere, causing the growth of thick, dark, thorny bushes. Squall stopped on his horse shortly, giving Edea only moments to laugh, before he began hacking his way through with his blade.

"No! It cannot be!" Edea cried. She teleported in front of the prince.

"Now you shall deal with me, your majesty, and all the powers of hell!"

The sorceress transformed into a giant, hellish winged being; Ultimecia. She cast multiple spells, eventually setting the surrounding environment ablaze with fire and thunder. Squall, intimidated only slightly, charged towards the creature and began slashing. All was futile. Realizing he had no chance, he retreated and hid behind a wall.

"Prince Lionheart!" Quistis cried, eventually finding him where he leaned against the wall, catching his breath. The three fairies grouped in front of the prince and put their magic together.

_Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,  
That evil die and good endure!_

The gunblade began to glow and pulsate; giving Squall strength he never knew he could possess. He ran out and approached Ultimecia, who was now laughing evilly, and attacked her with Renzokuken, pulling the trigger on his blade just as he struck her black heart.

"Nooo!" the sorceress cried, her demonic voice echoeing throughout kingdom, collapsing and fading in a swirl of dark magic.


	10. Chapter X: Eyes On Me

Quistis, Selphie, Ellone, and Squall made it up the stairs into the tower. Near the window, Rinoa lay asleep on her bed. The prince slowly approached her. His face took on a soft expression as he gazed upon her sleeping form. Her pale, fair skin, her dark, silky hair, her soft, crimson lips. She was beautiful. The early light of dawn was shining through the window, accenting the princess' beauty. Squall leaned over and placed a faint kiss on her lips. He waited, not sure of what would happen, when suddenly, her eyes fluttered open. As she slowly came to consciousness, she saw her prince and smiled.

Everyone in the kingdom began to awaken as morning came and the sun rose. In the throne room, the sleeping men slowly began to awake. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Laguna, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" King Caraway grumbled.

"I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Caraway, this is the fourteenth century." King Loire straightened himself up in his seat.

"Yes, you said that a moment ago."

"Well, to come right to the point, my son Squall says he's going to marry..."

King Caraway was interrupted by fanfare sounding outside. The fairies watched from a balcony as Rinoa and Squall appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above in the tower.

"It's Rinoa, she's here!" her father said in surprise, wiping his eyes.

"And Squall!" Laguna added. Rinoa and Squall kneeled down before the throne. Rinoa then stood up and fondly embraced her father. King Loire turned to his son.

"What does this mean, boy? I don't..." he began, but Rinoa smiled and kissed her future father-in-law on the cheek, causing him to babble and blush furiously. "But, but…"

Music began to play in the ballroom, and the two royal lovers began to dance as everyone watched in awe. On the balcony, a single tear fell from Selphie's eye.

"Why, Selphie, what's the matter, dear?" Quistis asked, concerned.

"Oh, I just love happy endings," Selphie sniffled, blowing her nose on her dress.

"Yes, I do, too," Quistis replied. She looked at the dancing couple, then gasped and shook her head as she saw the blue dress the princess was wearing.

"Oh, blue?" she swung her wand. "Pink!"

And in a split second, the dress was pink. Ellone's face scrunched in anger.

"Blue!" she countered.

The dress' color changed back in forth until finally, Selphie reached out and snatched the fairies wands. While Ellone and Quistis were stunned, she changed the dress to yellow. Rinoa and Squall didn't seem to notice as they danced under the stars.

And they lived happily ever after.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! My first fanfic!

I tried to change the characters as much as possible to fit their personality. Like Squall is quiet, Rinoa is outgoing, Selphie is bubbly, Quistis is strict, Edea is evil, etc.

Characters:

Sleeping Beauty (Briar Rose): Rinoa (Heartilly)

Prince Phillip: Squall Lionheart

Flora: Quistis

Fauna: Selphie

Merryweather: Ellone

King Stefan: General Caraway

Queen: Julia Heartilly

King Hubert: Laguna Loire

Malifiecent: Edea

Malificent's Servant 1: Seifer Almasy

Malificent's Servant 2: Zell Dincht

Malificent's Transformation: Ultimecia

Forgive me if I forgot any. All Sleeping Beauty characters belong to Disney, and all Final Fantasy VIII characters belong to Square Enix.


End file.
